Resident Evil Enter the HIVE
by Shichinintai-fan
Summary: Deadly virus named as T-Virus has spread and infected the secret facility known as the HIVE owned by Umbrella Cooperation. Now group of Commandos was dispatched to the HIVE for Seek and Rescue mission without knowing a clue what awaits them inside,RMC
1. Prologue

_**Resident evil**_

_Enter the HIVE_

_Written by:Shichinintai-Fan_

A deadly virus named as T-Virus has spread and infected the secret facility known as the HIVE owned by Umbrella Cooperation. Now group of Commandos was dispatched to the HIVE for Seek and Rescue mission without knowing a clue what awaits them inside. Ratings might change.

-

_At the beginning of the twenty first century, the umbrella corporation had become to largest commercial entity in the United States._

_9 out of every 10 homes contain its products._

_Its political and financial influence is felt everywhere._

_In public it is the world's leading supplier of:_

_Computer technology_

_Medical products_

_Healthcare_

_Unknown even to its own employees, its massive profits are generated by:_

_Military technology_

_Genetic experimentation_

_Viral weaponry_

Resident Evil

(A/N) I do not own Resident evil or Inuyasha except My original character Yukotsu. I was just watching the Resident evil the movie.. (First one), and I got to say, Resident evil the movie was one of my favorite movie after I saw it. So I decide to combine two of the things I loved the most. Inuyasha and Resident evil. Those of you who saw the movie or know it. My fic is going to be different, if I have the time, I'll write alternative endings and the sequel. One more thing, your favorite character might die in the fic, so please do not flame me for that reason. Constructive criticism is welcomed but flame is not.

Please do read the prologue and post it on the review how you think about it.

It will be very much appreciated.

Thank you.


	2. The Accident

**The Accident**

**Written by: Shichinintai-Fan**

**  
**

(A/N) Based on the first Resident evil movie, It is lot different than the actual movie. What is the few examples of the difference, There are actually some survivors after the catastrophe occurs and different character with different personality etc. Please read and review, Constructive criticism is accepted but Flame is not. Just to show you the difference between Constructive criticism and Flame.

"First of all this fic has some spelling or grammar mistakes, and You should ………" That is constructive criticism, very much accepted and Flame is "I fucking Hate your story and you because you killed my favorite character (Insert name here)" etc etc. It's really sickening and pathetic. People have their own right to write what they want in their fic. And Most people put warning signs in the introduction paragraph. You flamers just come in and don't bother to read it and flame the hell out of the author. If you hate it…. Don't read it!

Thank you  …

Robotic arms lifted each capsule cautiously as if mother was cradling her baby. T-Virus, its sapphire blue liquid held on it's coiled position. After the robotic arm has gently landed the seven sapphire capsule in separate compartments in a large metal case sat between their frozen holding racks. The robotic arms reached down and grabbed one of the Anti viruses, in identical container but with emerald green hue and placed them in the stiff metal case.

After seven of each container was safely placed in either side of the metal case with 2 injector guns, the robotic arms froze in its position it was in. And one figure stepped in the incubation chamber. The person was in protective clothing and wearing helmets, which distinguish the people within. The mysterious figure stared at the briefcase momentarily before it heard the four separate clicks on the lock, then the figure grabbed it and pulled it out of the Incubation glass and headed out of the incubation chamber. Then purposely the figure removed one of the T-Virus capsule in safe metal case and carelessly flung it to the metal desk and quickly sped out of the room and locking the door behind them.

The container smashed and blue liquid spilt into the cold metal ground. It lay there silently on the corner of the chamber. But it soon started to evaporate and semi-transplant blue gas formed and swiftly floated to nearby ventilation system.

"All Umbrella staff must wear their ID tags at all time." Woman on the intercom spoke in monotone. As the woman on the intercom narrated the Umbrella cooperation regulations as if she was a record player playing the same track again and again, Joseph Blue walked down the corridor to the main lift. He carried his jacket over his arm and had a quick sip of the coffee he held it at one hand. The hot liquid freshened his mind.

"All radiation badges will be collected at 5:00 PM" Once again, the intercom noted.

Joseph Blue never knew what hit him as he stepped into the main lobby, someone rushing behind him bumped into the unsuspecting employee. The hot coffee spilt all over his jacket and his arm. But without giving a deserved apology, the person continued rushing down the corridor. The victim stood there looking at the coffee drenched jacket with anger. He just paid for it last week ago too.

"_Thank you!"_ He lifted his head and shouted towards the corridor. He shook his head before he wiped his arms of the burning coffee.

"God!" He groaned over his now brown coats in front of a woman who was looking at him with sympathy.

"Some people…." She muttered.

The woman sighed, Jack Blue saw the identity badge of the woman wearing in her jacket. He read "Doctor Indra Brown". He gave her a embarrassed smile and his face soon turned red as a tomato. "Yeah.."

Dobermans sniffed rapidly and their sensors began to go off. All jumping around in their cages, going almost mad at what they smelled. The nine Dobermans barked relentlessly at the smell. Smell of Death…..

The main camera from Incubation chamber was activated and it scanned the room precisely then stopped and zoomed in at the shattered container.

**Bio-Hazard detected: T-Virus**

**T-Virus: Affirmative **

**Rate of Infection: 6/sec**

**Oxygen decreasing: 43…21…7**

**Nitrogen decreasing: 58…24….12**

**T-Virus Increasing: 3…21…39**

**Warning: BIO-Hazard / T-Virus detected**

While the surveillance camera was detecting T-Virus infection, a woman and two mans behind her back, walked into the room. The three of them were wearing white lab coats and held warm coffee in their hand.

"Lee, I don't want you to show it to me." The woman spoke and adjusted her identity badge, which labeled as "Dr. Anna Bolt" on her lab coat.

"Why not?" black haired man asked innocently. Like a toddler disappointed in his mother's disapproval.

"Because I'm busy." Doctor Bolt white replied sharply, Lee smiled and relinquished slight mischievous laughter. Along with the other man Alex as he shut the heavy metal door behind them.

They placed their coffee on the metal table and began to work. But before any real work could have been done, loud blaring alarm rang through their eardrums. They stared at each other in confusion and looked around.

Lock down? Fire drill? Evacuation? Fear and confusion raced on their mind as they try to figure out why is the alarm going off.

Now everywhere of the facility, the alarms were going off, In the main lobby, employees was in commotion.

"It's nothing.. A fire drill." Brown haired woman on the phone ignored the alarm.

Two woman believing it was fire drill ran up to the glass exit door but the glass door instantly shut in front of them. One of the employees pressed the code into the door manual and waited. The door stayed shut….

Joseph blue was in the lift with Indra Brown with 5 other passengers. They were too aware of the sudden alarm.

"What's going on?" He asked with uncertainty in his voice. He looked at Indra standing next to him.

Brown looked at his startled face. "Fire drill." She assured him calmly. Joseph nodded in response.

As Lee tried to open the metal door, the fire sprinkler from the ceiling exploded and showered the cold water down the experiment room.

"Fuck!" Lee cursed loudly and bang the door in frustration. No effect whatsoever

Anna screamed as she tried to cover the computers and the equipments with her coat. Alex did the same while Lee continued to pounding on the door relentlessly.

"Somebody there!" He yelled on top of his lung. In hoping anyone would hear the plead and come to their rescue.

"S..Shouldn't the door open or something?" Joseph blue asked as cold shiver ran down on his spine once again. He brushed past some of the occupants and pressed the emergency door button anxiously.

"It's suppose to take us to the nearest floor." Dr.Brown answered. _Something wasn't right, she thought to herself. She experienced around 4 drills during her 2 years of employment. _Just to be safe, she crouched and picked up the emergency phone.

The light suddenly turned off and blue shadow engulfed the passengers. The passengers gasped in fear, Their terrified face was now illuminated by the apricot light of the control panel.

"Hello?" Brown spoke uneasily.

The passengers prayed in hope somebody would answer, but their pray was unheard.

"Hello?" She asked again. Only to be answered by the dead silence.

"What's wrong?"

A man in his 30s with curly hair asked her.

She turned and faced the other occupants and was showered with pleading stare.

"The Phone's dead."

Lee and Alex throw themselves against the door while Anna screamed at the security camera staring blankly.

"There's no fire here!" She yelled in rage. The Camera answered her by zooming into her outraged face.

"What the hell's wrong with you!" She screamed at the Camera in frustration. She could have sworn the Camera was almost mocking her in her situation.

"The damn door won't open!" Alex hollered as he banged the door with his wet fists.

"We are going to drown in here if we don't open the frigging door!" Lee informed Bolt.

"What!" She cried completely shocked.

"The room is completely sealed! We can't do anything till we open the door!" Lee waded through the water and pressed the control panel of the other door which remained shut.

"Alex, help me with the door!" She screamed at Alex in the main entrance.

"Fuck the door!" He yelled as he bashed the glass door of case on the wall and pulled out a fire axe.

He charged at one of the reinforced window and with last ounce of his strength, he plunged pointed end of the axe into the reinforced glass.

Alex collapsed in defeat as he stared at the tiny hole in the reinforced window. Barely little enough to put a hair strand through.

"We have to get out!" Joseph hollered, with nothing but panic on his face. He stabbed the control buttons with his fingers rapidly.

"We have to get out of here! We have to get out!" He panicked and started to bang his fists on the door of the elevator.

"Take it easy!" The curly haired man grabbed Jack blue's arms to stop him from banging the door.

"You take it easy!" Joseph blue screamed at him as he shook off the arm hold. They were interrupted by Indra.

"Quiet!" She hissed.

The occupants looked at Doctor Brown.

"Quiet…" She whispered.

The elevator was now hushed and they could hear the noise.

"What is that?" One of the passengers asked.

It sounded like metals scraping each other, coming above them. And to their fear, they could hear it louder and louder. Soon they started hear the screaming of men and women. There was a whoosh sound of something falling down at a great speed. The seven passengers could hear the symphony of terror-stricken screams and high sounds of metals scraping.

And for the big finale, there was ear piercing crash which ended the big opera of the screaming and screeching.

Then they heard the sound of cables snapping. The cold fact hit them in the face like a brick stone.

"Oh my god." Indra Brown whispered.

The passengers screamed in terror as they plunged down rapidly to their deaths.

About twenty people pounded on the glass door in the main lobby. Their face now filled with fear and panic. Few of them tried to push their way out but no success.

"The doors won't open!" Brown haired woman cried in panic. She was scared like everyone else.

"How about the door at the back of the lobby?"

"Locked…. like every door in here"

Just then white gas was being released from the ceiling of the lobby. They screamed with terror as they realized what was the white smoke showered upon them.

"Halon!" A brown haired woman hollered and collapsed to the ground. People started to running frantically, desperate to find a way of escape. But slowly one by one, people collapsed to the ground, suffocating to the deadly gas.

"Stop it!" Screamed a lady waving her arm angrily at the Camera watching the chaos.

**Fire system activated: Halon released**

**Oxygen: Decreasing**

**Nitrogen: Decreasing**

**T-Virus: Increasing **

Many people's hands slipped down the reinforced window, too weak to fight fro their lives. After the white gas filled the room, their bodies lied there motionless and limp.

**Life form detection: Negative**

So this is the basic of how the T-Virus has escaped and the accident has occurred. And for the Umbrella employee's names, I really didn't put Inuyasha casts in it because they really didn't had big impact on the story. So I used the role's names and actor's names for the employee's name.

So please do read the fiction and review, it would be much appreciated and I would be grateful by the read backs.


	3. Preparation

**Preparation**

**Written by: Shichinintai-Fan**

(A/N) I do not own Inuyasha or Resident evil except my original character, Yukotsu. I am glad people enjoyed the few chapters and liked the story. I also got few suggestions and ideas from the reviews.

I personally like to thank:

**_Abe No Seimei_**: i like it so far update soon, something you should do is make the creator of the t-virus Kagura, because of her Shikabane-mai, dance of the dead, (p.s. if you include Kagura, please let her survive for at least a little while)

**_Hamona_**: Please continue! I just watched this movie the other day and forced my mom to watch it too because I love it so much. I really want to see how you make this story from the movie. This goes on my favorite stories list. PLEASE CONTINUE!

I'm always writing my own Resident Evil/Inuyasha story. I wish there were more on them on here...

**_ladysango-abc_**: it looks good update soon, but plzplzplzplz dont kill anyone! falls dramatically i dont know if i could take it. Lol

**_neko-neko-chan-the-baka_**: ive never seen a r.e. + iys... sounds interesting...  
adds you to authors list

Thank you For the first reviews

So sorry for taking so long to upload the chapter, I had a bad case of cold and my computer has crashed and had taken long time to recover my files.

Please read and enjoy the fic….

Umbrella Jet-black helicopter soared above the Raccoon city. It's main blade swiftly slicing the air. Its destination was Spencer Mansion located near the outskirts of Raccoon city. Inside the helicopter it was occupied with two pilots and 8 passengers in black identical uniforms sitting at the passenger's seat. The eight passengers cradled their automatic rifle carefully in their black-gloved hands.

A man in his early 20s sitting beside the window withdraws his magnum from its holster. His hair was obsidian black and in long ponytail that reached up the man's torso. He wore black headband on his forehead, which matched his black uniform. He stared at his silver magnum in deep and thoughtful eyes, eyes that is used to looking at death. He checked if the safety switch was activated in case he accidentally shoots one of his comrades sitting in front of him.

The rest of his equipment was in order and soon he fiddled with his automatic rifle, checking his ammo slots and activated safety switch and to his attention.

"Prep for entry to the Spencer mansion."

The pony tailed man turned his attention to his leader, who was sitting in far corner of the helicopter. The leader was man in his early 30s unlike the pony-tailed man his head was shaven bald and had quite sharp eyes like a fox. He was well known for not speaking to his troops, sometimes ignorant to anyone who questioned his authority.

The pony tailed man studied how his other comrades were prepping for the entry to the mansion. Two men sitting opposite to him was taking small puff from their cigarettes. Another seemed to be in deep reading of medical book while the one who was sitting next to him was tapping quietly on his wrist held computer. Another two was checking his automatic rifle as the pony-tailed man did it.

"First side effect of the halon…."

She read quietly to herself. She was quite nervous, despite all the actions she saw during her position in the team. It was funny how she trembles under when it came to wounds although she was the most experienced with medical aids.

This wasn't the first time she'd been asked to do an infiltration and rescue mission, and it certainly wasn't her first time she'd met the rest of the group, so she knew what their strengths and weaknesses were. She slowly stared at the high pony tailed man who was smoking with his friend sitting next to him.

She fell in love with him as he saved her life during her first mission. She failed to cooperate with unstable gunman as he held the trembling hostage in his thick arm, screaming "Them" coming after him.

After that day, she started to stick very closely to her savior named Kouga which he didn't seemed to mind…

She toyed with her medical belts just to be sure that everything was in check, it was unnerving if she couldn't help anyone who was hurt. Her hands started to shake a little but she continued to read the medical book quietly.

"Heavy trauma to the head…"

Black braided man looked down at his automatic rifle sitting at his lap.

Ah, the comfort of a weapon, it is one of the main reason why he loved his job. The action and the excitement, it pumped his entire body with trilling adrenaline and this mission is going to be another "exciting fun" to him.

He smirked at the idea of it and hope they would arrive much faster in Raccoon city mansion.

Lifting her MP5 from her side, she rolled it over in her hands and shoved a full clip of ammo into the empty barrel. This was going to be a piece of cake for her, she has accomplished search and rescue mission like this many times. Infiltrate the HIVE, find out any survivors, find out any information then exit the HIVE, simple as that.

While she was inspecting her rifle, she caught him sitting next to her slowly unleashed thick smoke of nicotine. She knew he was doing it on purpose and soon she glared at him and opened her mouth in annoyance.

"I swear, I am going to beat the shit outta you if you keep smoking that shit at me"

The man looked uneasy at her for few sec and then stubbed his cigarette out.

He tapped his finger at his wrist held computer, which made the clicking noise echoes through the Helicopter chamber. He scanned his monitor, which displayed the ground plan of the Spencer mansion, which they will soon enter. Then his eyes caught something.

Shape of humanoids in red colour.

One? … Two red humanoids.

One of them was located in second floor of the mansion without any movement while the other one was slowly approaching in the entrance of the mansion. He narrowed his eyes and typed rapidly on his computer. Few seconds later, the computer pulled up a profile pointing to the still red humanoid on the second floor. He scanned the profile quickly then typed rapidly on the console of the computer once again and waited for the profile of the last one who entered the mansion. Instead of well descriptive profile, the computer displayed "Not Found".

"Sir." He finally spoke and soon his leader's sharp eyes were on him.

"I am picking up two reading inside the mansion." He reported.

The leader narrowed his eyes and questioned the one sitting opposite to him.

"Who?'

"Female, Second floor, Bathroom. It's Kagome."

"What about the other one?"

"Male, Entrance, the computer can't find a match. I believe it's a intruder."

"Is he armed?'

"Checking…." He clicked few commands on his keyboard before answering.

"Yes sir. He's armed with two magnum handgun."

The commander nodded and lifted the gas mask hanging beside him and pulled it down his face. It was time… The passengers knew it was and soon one by one, their face was covered with gas mask and stared at the leader for further instructions.

"There is a suppose-intruder in the mansion, he's armed with two classic magnum." The leader spoke, his voice muffled by the gas mask. "First, we render him by a flash bomb and then disarm him." He laid out his instructions.

"We go by this order… Yukotsu, Kagura then Ginta, Ayame, and myself and next is Bankotsu, Suikotsu and Kouga. Understood?"

The other seven commandos nodded in agreement and readied their rifles and waited for one final word from the pilot.

"Descending to the Spencer Mansion."

Suikotsu closed his wrist held computer and asked Yukotsu who was sitting next to him.

"You ready?"

"You know I am." He replied under the black SAS gas mask. Suikotsu chuckled in response.

"Let's do this."

(A/N) Once again, so sorry the update as late but I had a bad case of cold and I still had to go to school and was caught up with school work. I finally manage to finish the scene before the commandos breach the mansion.

Here is the list of commandos which will be in my fiction.

Yukotsu (OC)

Renkotsu

Kagura

Suikotsu

Bankotsu

Ayame

Kouga

Ginta

I put the list in because people might be confused who the pony tailed man is.

My original character has ponytail like Kouga but his ponytail is down unlike Kouga whose ponytail is up.

Did we get that out of our way?

Please read and review…..

Thank you for taking your time to read my fiction.


	4. Down we go

**Down we go**

**Written by: Shichinintai-fan**

**Please read and review… Thanks!**

**Another personal thanks to ….**

**fruitbasketfan**: Really i like resident evil i was a good movie i thought at some parts it was scary but now i am afrid of Dawn of the Dead it is also a zombie movie it is more scaryer then resdent evil

**Hamona**: Aw, I was hoping Sesshomaru would be in this one, so I could see him sooner. Then again, I'm glad he's not in here, after all, since all the commandos.. (stops talking)

Well, you already know that, so I'm not going to spoil the story for anyone else. (nods) Suggestions on commandos: Kagura, Naraku, Kikyo, Koga, Ayami, Jaken(only because I can't think of anyone else).

I just don't want to see Kagura die! (pouts) I guess, it can't be helped, though. Oh well, just give her the role of Rain and I'll be happy. (dying last, of course) I don't want Kikyo to die, either. Or Naraku! Okay, this can't be helped, I know this better then anyone, lol.

Also, do you intend of writing anymore Resident Evil/Inuyasha stories after this one? Aside from the Sequal you have planned, of course. Oh and thanks for reviewing my story! (bows)

Hamona

**(Personally, you just are a very wonderful person. When I have put down the first chapter, I didnt think it was going to be a big hit. But your review encouraged and inspired me to fight on the flamers and discouragement. In one word, You rock My world! My Finest courtesy thank to Mrs. Hamona, if anyone read this. Please clap for her for me. ... I said clap!)**

**Ash**: you names for the commandos hear are some.  
Kikyo, Naraku, Kohaku, Hojo, Kagura

**Abe No Seimei**: like it so far update soon, something you should do is make the creator of the t-virus Kagura, because of her Shikabane-mai, dance of the dead, (p.s. if you include Kagura, please let her survive for at least a little while)

* * *

Her chocolate eyes opened instantaneously, her pupils focused from the setting of darkness to the bright light of the room. She could feel the water being dispensed from the shower nozzle, splashing against her body. She moaned slightly as she struggled to raise her position from where she was lying down.

She saw she was covered with nothing but shower curtain that was covering the half proportion of the body.

"Where am I?" She thought to herself.

She couldn't remember.

She quickly scanned the room and found out it was a bathroom, a well-furnished bathroom. Apparently, no expense has been spared on the bathroom. Green monotone Marble floors and walls and many luxury decorations around the bathroom's walls.

She laid her hand against the marble floor and struggled one more time to sat up slightly. Then she felt an alerting throb to her right shoulder and she son realized it was a large purple bruise the size of a fist on her right shoulder.

She finally stood up, wobbling slightly. Still clutching to her shower curtains. She slowly walked up to the steamed mirror. She rinsed the mist away from the mirror so she could see her reflection.

A pale pink face with deep chocolate eyes stared at her back. Her wet and messed up black hair hung over her shoulder loosely. She then saw and ran her delicate finger over the dark pink scratch in front of her right shoulder.

Then she saw it.

The image of herself standing in the shower. She stared at the ceiling as water rinsed down her skin. She then felt the gas sneaking into her nostrils as she took a deep breath. She started to spin in the shower rapidly due to the dizziness property of gas. She clutched the shower curtain for support which did not worked. The shower curtain's holding quickly gave away and the woman landed on the hard marble floor with huge thud.

She then could see her reflection blink right back at her. She turned her head slightly and spotted the white silk gown. She abandoned her shower curtain and quickly change to the gleaming white gown.

As she put the gown on, she felt the smooth and soft silk brushed against her skin almost tickling her to laughter. She tied her bath gown tightly and headed out to the bathroom's door and to her surprise, she entered a rather grand looking bedroom.

With its mahogany walls and wooden furniture and king-size bed lying beside against the walls. And on the bed, a crimson red dress lying on the fluffy mattress.

She frowned slightly in suspicion. She wondered why it was just laid on the bed almost as if it were waiting for someone. She ignored her thought and soon walked over to the window as she observed the surrounding around her. She grabbed the edge of the curtain that covered the window and moved it slightly apart.

The sky was dull blue and the sun shining dimly through the thick, black branches.

"Probably around late afternoon." She thought to herself.

She released the grip of the curtain and then she saw a notepad and a pen sitting at the top of the drawer.

In the clear white notepad, there was handwriting scribbled on the blank paper, it read.

* * *

Today all your dreams come true

**X**

What did it mean?

* * *

She looked at the handwriting eerily and then grabbed the pen and started to write out what was read above. Checking it if the handwriting was hers, which clearly was not. Her handwriting style definitely didn't match the above handwriting.

She crossed out her handwriting and crammed the cap into the pen and placed it back at the drawer once again.

There is going to be more something to wear around here than this stupid white bath gown. She thought and soon began her search for more suitable clothes. She searched the drawer's shelves one by one.

She opened the top shelf, only to be disappointed by the white clear layers of male clothes. She tried the second shelf, only to be repeated by the same result. She opened the last shelf. She gasped in surprise by the content of the third drawer.

The third drawer was different from the rest, it was covered in glass panels and instead of same old white clothes, guns of all kinds was encased in the glass panel. At the bottom left corner, there was a control panel and a steady beeping noise was emitted from flashing LOCKED sign.

She slowly gulped once in fear and slowly stepped back from the drawer.

Well, so much for finding a cloth to wear. Then she spotted the crimson red dress lying on the mattress. She looked around the room and sighed in defeat. Guess that's the only cloth to wear around here.

Dressing into the crimson dress that lay on the bed, she found that it actually had a dark black mini skirt to wear underneath it. Pulling on a pair of shiny black boots that had been laying next to the bed, she walked out of the room.

**

* * *

Camera 045**

**Rec..**

**Mansion Entrance Hall**

**Section 1-Level 0**

* * *

Unaware to the young woman in the red dress, a hidden camera observed as she entered the hallway. The camera focused onto the woman's face and paragraph of information formed in the corner of the camera screen.**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi**

**I.D. code: L4S2G5**

**Highly trained Security operative**

* * *

She slowly walked through the long hallway till she entered what appeared to be the lounging room. Not one single life in the room. She cautionary walked step by step till the feeling of hesitation grabbed her legs, holding her as a cube of ice.

Kagome looked side from side, her head hurting as she did so. She knew where she was, she just couldn't find the memory for the setting. She took a deep breath and continued to venture on to the lifeless room.

At least 6 feet tall window stood in front of her, from ceiling to the floor. The room was furnished with richly antiques and furniture. The owner of the mansion must have been filthy rich, as he or she spared no expense on the decorations. Open door stood at either end of the room on her left and right, with statue of angels on either side.

She approached where one of the angel statues sat. The statue was covered in plastic sheet. She wondered if the statue was damaged or being repaired or not. She turned her attention on something that caught her eyes. A small silver frame sitting on one of the glass coffee table. She picked the silver frame and studied the photo inside the frame.

She opened her mouth slightly in surprise. It was herself in the photo, smiling sweetly at the camera. But what surprised her was that she in the photo was wearing a veil, white wedding dress. Standing next to a man in a black tuxedo smiling broadly at the camera.

As she dug her eyes into the photo, she can hear the laughter of herself and the man. Delicate glass being tapped together. Toasting to each other. She saw herself being chased into the mansion by the mysterious man playfully, still hearing the laughter of the man and her.

A wedding, her wedding. A wedding of her with the man in the photo.

She looked at her own reflection in the glass frame. She was married?

Her eyes widened suddenly as she saw the reflection of something else flashing past her and loud creak of wood burst from behind her.

She turned to the direction instantly. Looking at the doorway out of fright and surprise. The plastic sheet covering the angel statue waved madly as though a big gust is blown at it.

Her face froze with fear.

"Hello?" She almost whispered in tone of fear, she hoped dearly that someone answered her. Nothing replied except the rusting plastic wrap and the wooden creaking. Her body tensed as a rock as she stared at the doorway where the angel statue sat. She hesitated for a second, but she cant just stand here. She put down the silver frame back on the glassy coffee table. And began to venture into the mysterious doorway.

Step by step she took slowly. Her eyes focused on the plastic covered wooden angel statue. As each step she took, a cold unpleasant shiver ran down her spine. She took a deep breath before she took the final step in to the doorway.

She quickly looked to her left, nothing. She turned her head to her right. Nothing. Her tension on the body loosened a little for her relief. She was now looking at the angel, which sat in front of her. The angel's face was distorted by the plastic sheet which gave a chilling aura. Kagome shivered slightly at the sight and decided to liberate the statue from the plastic cover. The angel was didn't seem to be damaged nor in need for repair. The angel wore a warm smile, which looked less menacing without the plastic sheet covering it.

She turned from the less frightening statue and venture on to the long corridor to her right, coming to a large wooden door. She grabbed the handle and opened the door. Hearing the wooden door creaking. She peeped her head around the door, trying to find out anything is outside the door. But only thing she could see was pitch-black darkness.

She pulled her head back inside and bit her lower lip. Now what is she going to do? Then to her answer, she spotted the set of light switches on the wall beside her. Perhaps the switch to turned the light outside? Worth the try…

She switched the first one and immediately the light on the corridor turned off. Her eyes widened and quickly switched it back on. Okay… Definitely not that one.

She switched all the other switches to see if they worked. And her hope was answered. All the lights in the outside of the mansion turned on, shining the old stone structure.

Kagome poked her head outside once again and saw the lights on the outside on. She pushed the door slightly more and stepped out, realizing she was outside. She let go of the handle and observed the current surrounding. She couldn't see the sun anymore and darkness lurked around the mansion. The mansion seemed to be surrounded by the forests.

She walked down the stone path covered by a stone roof, held by rows of single columns. Lamps hanging on the roof illuminated the stone path silently.

She crossed her arms after she realized the coldness in the outside. She walked further down the stone path. Crushing the frail leaves under her boots, making the crunching sounds as she took step by step.

She heard nothing, except the sound of leaves crunching under the pressure. It was too quiet and soon familiar cold feeling shook her spine.

"Hello?" She called out and let out a muffled scream as flock of birds took to the skies, squawking loudly. Her lips formed a smile for being frightened by mere birds. How silly can she get?

Then a sudden strong breeze swept across her whole body. Her hair and her crimson dress were shaking slightly than it used to. She frowned her eyes as it was hard for her to see because the wind was blowing against her.

The leaves started to lift off the ground by the wind. The lamps hung on the marble roof also swung rapidly like the leaves. The branches of the trees started to shook madly.

Something is coming?

She took step-by-step back as the lamp continuously swing and the leaves were coming towards her. With the advancement of the leaves, her step fastened quicker and quicker. But with the each step she took, the wind got stronger. She had a feeling that whatever was happening, it isn't going to turn out good.

She turned to the door and ran for it taking a quick look at the leaves coming behind her. Then she heard it. The sound of an engine.

Kagome was standing by the open door when hands grabbed her waist from behind, dragging her into the mansion. She gasped in surprise and struggled to relinquish from the unknown holder. While she struggled, she saw her captor's face and found out it is a man. His hair was long and colored silver and he had golden eyes that was focused on the lounging room.

"Who are you?" She screamed her question, continuously struggling for her liberation. Yet no success.

"Move!" The man ordered in harsh tone. Pulling her hands into the lounge room. Kagome screamed.

"Don't touch me!"

The man ignored her completely and continued to lead her into the lounge room. Lights reflected on the six feet windows now highlighted the lounge room. And the same engine noise she heard on the outside gotten louder. She had no idea what was to happen.

"Stop! Get away from me!"

As she screamed in top of her lung, she saw an object a size of a baseball smashed through the glass window and landed in the middle of the room. Her captor took no notice of it. He continued to drag her with him.

The object made a beep noise before it exploded into a flurry of light and smoke. Kagome screamed as she and the man fell to the marble floor, hitting the floor hard. She looked up just in time as two windows implode with glass as two bodies came hurling through them. The two bodies landed in their foot and immediately went into action. One of them pointing to the man and the other one withdrawing a pistol from the holster. They approached the man with caution.

The silver haired man who held Kagome, draw out a pistol from his black jacket. But was rendered by the intruder who had pointed at him. But the man slammed his elbow against the gas mask the intruders was wearing. Making the intruder stagger back away from the man. But the other intruder had kicked the back of the man's knee, causing the man to fall down to his knee. Kagome looked at the struggle between the silver haired man and the intruder dumbfounded.

"What are you doing? I'm a cop!" The man yelled to the intruder who tore the black jacket from the man.

The intruder who got slammed by the man's elbow seemed to gain its consciousness. The intruder ripped the gas mask from his face in rage. Obviously he was very pissed off at the silver haired man. He thrown his gas mask down on the marble floor and approached the man who was on his knee.

Kagome gasped silently after the mask less intruder draw out a switchblade from his black pocket. The sharp blade glinted by the light cutting through the room.

"Oh my god. He's going to kill him!" She thought to herself and tried to look away before it happens. But she couldn't take her chocolate eyes off the scene.

"I told you I'm a Cop!" The man screamed again. Only to be answered by 3 separate sound of glass imploding. Three new intruders entered the lounge room. A new intruder approached the intruder who was struggling to restrain the man with a handcuff for assistance.

"You are breaking my arm!" The man yelled furiously at the intruders who didn't even seem to be listening. The other new intruder spoke briefly to each other before they went into action. One of the intruders, holding a rifle in its hand disappeared into the doorway where the smiling angel statue sat.

Kagome leaned on the Mahogany walls and watched the scene helplessly. This was too much for her to take in. First, she wakes up in a bathroom completely naked then she finds out she's married to some guy she doesn't remember and then she got captured by a silver haired man who declared he was a policeman, then black clad intruders came crashing down into the lounge room, swarming on her captor.

Kagome's eyes widened as one of the intruders approached her. Grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her back against the wall. She could hear the heavy breathing under the gas mask the intruders were wearing. The intruder spoke and she found out it was a man under the mask.

"Report." Came a muffled male voice. Behind the intruder, she could see another three bodies coming down the window. She managed to count around eight people in black assault gears now swarming around the lounge room. One of "them" rushed over to the mirror that she saw earlier in the dining room.

He pulled a set of light switch off the wall, which revealed as a control pad, he twisted a button off the pad and linked a connection wire with the small wrist held computer he carried and began to type on the console rapidly.

The maskless man in black gear pushed the silver haired man to the ground and used the switchblade to cut through the should holster the captured man was wearing. The sharp blade went through the leather material like warm butter.

"Report now." The muffled voice interrupted her attention. What was he talking about? She had no idea what he was asking about.

"What?"

The man lost his patient and pulled Kagome off the wall and lead her to the corner of the doorway in the dining room and thrust her up on the wall again.

"I want report now. Solider."

_Solider? What in the world was he talking about? And what was this report he kept repeating over?_

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kagome retorted to her consulter.

The man slammed her against the wall again in anger.

"Sir!"

Another male voice from her right, the voice belonged to the man who was standing next to the dining hall mirror. From where Kagome was, she could see that the man was taller than her current capturer.

"The house's primary defense systems have been activated." The man replied as he typed few keyboards from his mini computer. He looked at her and the man who pushed her against the wall.

" She's probably suffering the side effects." The man reported to the Kagome's captor and the captor nodded in reply. Then harshly dragged her into the dining room.

As Kagome was being dragged, she heard the silver haired man yelling at his captors. Two people were dragging him. In the front, the maskless man raided the torn black jacket the silver haired man was wearing.

"What are you doing with us!"

"What about the cop?" Kagome's captor asked the man who reported earlier.

The maskless intruder whistled at the man with the wrist held computer. As soon as the man turned his head in response, the maskless one passed a shining badge to him.

The man started to type on his console once again, carefully reading the badge serial number listed on the ID. The man replied by reading the data that the computer has brought up.

"Inuyasha Taiyoukai, 23 years old, Police officer in Raccoon city Police department."

The man named Inuyasha was pushed to the ground by the one who arrested him in the first place.

"What are you doing here?" This time. A feminine voice spoke. She aimed her magnum at the back of Inuyasha's head.

One of "them" pulled a pistol from their holster and aimed at his head also. Inuyasha's golden eyes quickly looked to his right.

_Just fucking great.. Not only a bitch aiming its gun at my head but so does the other one… _

He needs to think fast. Or he's going to find himself dead in next 5 seconds.

"There was a report on break-in the mansion! It's on the police files!" Inside, he held his breath and prayed to dear god. And his wish seem to have been granted. New voice spoke out.

"The locals aren't efficient. It's possible."

Kagome just stared at the six black clad people and two black clad who kept the man named Inuyasha at bay.

The two who held Inuyasha by the end of their magnum cocked their barrels.

"Should I secure him here?" A cold female asked, addressing to Kagome's captor.

_Were they really going to kill him? _

The man who pushed Kagome around, grabbed the bottom of his gas mask and pulled it off, which revealed his bald features.

"No, we take him with us." He replied, remembering their main objective of the mission. He decided keeping this police officer alive would be a better solution.

The two lowered their guns and soon put away the guns in their safe holster.

"You can't do this!" Inuyasha yelled but was answered by one of the two captors who throw down their gas mask.

"Blow me." A black haired female spoke sarcastically and pulled him to stand up and tightened the grasp of the handcuff on his wrist.

"Hey!"

He shouted but the woman pushed him through the dining hall to where her other comrades were standing.

The bald man who appeared to be the leader in the group turned slightly to the mirror that stood in front of him.

"Prep for the entry to the Hive."

After the sentence, the man standing by the mirror the whole time typed a command to the wrist held computer.

Then the mirror in the dining room suddenly let out a noise, noise of mechanical gears grinding against each other. And with one final hiss, the mirror opened its glassy door to revel new darkness to venture on.

The man with down ponytail went in to the darkness first. Followed by two infiltrators still wearing their mask. Closely followed by other three members now maskless, including the man with the mini computer. The bald man let go of Kagome's shoulder and entered into the darkness.

She really didn't want to go in there, but she knew she had no say in whatsoever. She followed the man who went in first before her. The darkness engulfed her body in a matter of second. The black haired woman and the orange haired one dragged Inuyasha into the darkness.

The group dug themselves onto the unknown without knowing a clue what waits them inside that will soon change their lives forever.

* * *

**_(A/N):_** Finally finished a chapter. Man… Grade 10 is sure busy. Working at Tim Horton's, write essays and read many great novels such as "_The Heart is a lonely heart"_, concentrating on school works, Playing World of Warcraft etc, etc.

Anyhow, I apologize if the chapter was late; I really appreciate the review you guys have given me. Thank you.

And by the way, don't bother watching the Resident evil the movie for spoiler. Because the ending and the plot will be altered a little. I am going to put real Resident evil characters into the next part of trilogy and please pardon if my character description confuses you. That is my main weakness and yes. I am trying to improve on that. But if you read chapter 3 and knows Inuyasha then you wont have any problem with the character description.

Thank you. Please read and review.


End file.
